In conventional devices, the connectors of the connecting rods are not dismountable. Cheeks are created at the ends of the connecting rods by cut-out, which lead to weakening these connecting rods mechanically. Taking into account the operational speeds of modern weaving looms and the intensity of the efforts transmitted by the drawing mechanism, this may result in a connecting rod breaking, particularly at the level of its coupling with an adjacent lever.
Document FR-A-2 676 467 discloses a drawing mechanism which partially solves these problems, in which a tubular connecting rod of flattened cross-section is provided with at least one connector comprising two cheeks, provided to be disposed on either side of a rocking lever and articulated on this lever, and at least one part adapted to penetrate and to be immobilized in one end of the connecting rod.
The first device described in this document comprises two longitudinally scalloped cheeks defining two elongated edges intended to cooperate with pushers provided to be inserted inside one end of the connecting rod. It has proved to be difficult to obtain shapes of the jaws and pushers which allow an efficient bearing inside the end of the connecting rod, with the result that anchoring of the connector inside the connecting rod is not optimum. In addition, this device comprises a plurality of distinct pieces which may be separated from one another and the risk of loss of the pieces during dismantling cannot be excluded.
This document also discloses a second version of a connector which comprises two cheeks forming a one-piece element with two deformable parts intended to be housed inside the end of the connecting rod. Such an element, of complex shape, is difficult to produce industrially at an acceptable cost, while it must be made with great precision in order to cooperate efficiently with the connecting rod and the lever with which it must be associated.
It is a more particular object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a novel connecting rod connector structure which may be produced more economically, while presenting satisfactory rigidity and fit to the shapes of the connecting rod and lever.